Kindness of Strangers
by glimmeringdarling
Summary: David Karofsky needs help. Kurt, Blaine and maybe even Sebastian are there to provide it. Klaine, possible Sebofsky.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked over at David Karofsky, his former bully, lying on the hospital bed. He looked so helpless and so broken. It was like a punch in the gut. Kurt knew Dave was sorry for what he did. No, it doesn't take the pain away from those many months of torment, but in a way Dave is what led him to Blaine. So, Kurt accepted Dave's apology once more, just like he did around prom time last year. Kurt had forgiven him when he had seen the scared little boy inside Dave that was begging to be accepted. All he really wanted was to be himself. Kurt knew firsthand how hard that was. He'd meant it when he told David that he liked him. They really could try this whole friendship thing out. Kurt really thought it could be beneficial to the both of them. But then

"Kurt, I know we keep talking about friendship and—God I want that. I want it so badly." Dave looked down at their clasped hands and Kurt felt his stomach clench, "I want you though Kurt. I want all of you. I mean… not in a creepy way… god this probably sounds really creepy." Dave brought his free hand to his face and ran his fingers messily through his hair. "I just… what I mean is… I want to be with you. You're the only person I've ever had feelings for ever. I mean besides that Berry chick in like the 5th grade and then Ellen Degeneres but that wasn't real. You and me…" he motioned between them and looked at their hands. He squeezed at Kurt's hand in his, "we could be real. We could be so special."

Kurt's eyes got watery as the hopeful look from Valentine's Day reappeared on Dave's face. How can you reject someone that _just _attempted suicide? Okay so this was hard. But Kurt couldn't let Dave think that he had a chance when Kurt's heart hadn't been his own to give away for over a year now.

"David…" Kurt gave him a sad watery smile and a frown started to form on Dave's face. He retracted his hand in an attempt to close Kurt out. "I'm so sorry. I hate doing this to you, I really do. I want to get the chance to know the real David Karofsky. Not the bully, not the one hiding behind this straight, hard exterior, just _you_. But you're going to have to know right up front. I'm in love with Blaine. I'm not sorry that my heart belongs to him and quite frankly I wouldn't see us working out even if Blaine didn't exist." Kurt hadn't actually meant to say that last part. It was more of a silent pondering. Well, it was _supposed_ to be silent. But by the wounded look on his estranged bully's face it was anything but.

"No that's not…" Kurt tried to back track but it was hopeless. "Okay it is what I meant but come on, we have nothing in common. You only want me because you think I'm strong. In a sense, I'm what you want to be. I mean, not in a condescending way or anything… God now I can't talk." Kurt chuckled softly and Dave smiled in return.

"I understand." Dave spoke quietly but looked Kurt dead in the eyes. "But from what I can see that's how you and that afro-midget hooked up. I practically pushed you into his arms. He saved you. I mean, it's the same for you and me, so I don't get it." Dave looked frustrated and a little angry. Kurt could tell he was trying hard to push that anger away. Dave was trying so hard for Kurt and it was really breaking his heart. _Why is this so hard?_

"You're right." Kurt conceded and leaned back in the chair. "I originally had a crush on Blaine because he seemed perfect. He seemed like a protector, my hero." Kurt swooned a little at his words, getting lost in his memories, "But that's not how it stayed. When I went to Dalton, Blaine and my own's friendship soared. We have so much in common. We love musicals, theater, fashion, we have big dreams and a past that haunts us sometimes. We put on shields to hide our real emotions. Blaine is my best friend. He's my everything. There's so much more to him than that 'hero' he started out as. We saved each other…" Kurt looked down at his hands intertwined in his lap, suddenly overwhelmed with the need for Blaine. He needed Blaine to just hold him for a while. This was too much and it hurt. _You can do this Kurt. I'm here for you always, you know that. But you're the strongest person I know and you can do this. _Blaine's words rang in his ears.

Dave's awkward throat clearing was the only thing to raise him from his thoughts. "But, Kurt you don't understand… I could…. I could be all of those things… for you. I could be anything for you just please Kurt. _Please_. Just give me a chance." The looks on David's face made Kurt's heart shatter for what felt like the millionth time that day. It was pleading and the hopes in Dave's eyes were gone.

"Dave I…" Kurt put his face in his hands and let out steading breaths, "fashion and singing doesn't interest you, football doesn't interest me… I don't even know anything else about you! I don't know you and you don't know me David!" Kurt was now shouting. He was more frustrated with himself than anything. This was all his fault and he was about to have a nervous breakdown right there, in front of the boy that he was supposed to be staying strong for. He took a deep breath and continued trying to ignore the shocked look on Dave's face. "Listen, you've been hiding and trying to change who you are for people all your life it seems. So, why would it be okay for me to ask you to do the same thing for me? You deserve your soulmate David. That's not me, I'm sorry. We're not…"

"Okay okay…" David didn't sound entirely defeated but just tired. "Can we just stop talking about this for now? It's too much and I just got you back in my life ready and willing to be my friend and I don't really want to lose it over something stupid." David gave Kurt a small smile and Kurt returned it full force.

"Well, first of all your feelings are never stupid but I am more than okay with dropping the subject." Kurt knew that letting the conversation go was going to be a bad idea. He knew that it was going to come back up in the future and he wasn't going to like it but damn he had had a rough few days and Dave had had it even worse. Neither of them needed that right now. "And like I said before, being your friend and helping you as much as possible, that just sounds… really great." Kurt gave Dave a genuine smile and reached out to grasp his hand once more. "And I mean hey, maybe Blaine and… Sebastian—"

"Oh hell no," Dave cut him off, "your Mr. Rogers mini me and that bro-douche preppy can stay away from me."

"Well I've got to say your insults have definitely gotten a lot better," Kurt looked at him slightly impressed, "however, you're going to need more of a support system than just me Dave. I mean, I hate to say it but my friends aren't going to just be able to turn their backs on what you did to me. They don't understand the way I do. Blaine will, and Sebastian… okay he's a dapper asshole and I sort of hate his guts and his stupid crooked face and—I'm getting carried away. All I'm saying is I'm not sure about Sebastian. I hate him and I know he was a bitch to you, who isn't he a bitch to, but when I talked to him last, he just… I don't know. He looked… upset? I don't know. I really don't care being that he almost blinded my boyfriend but," Kurt huffed. When it came to Sebastian he just couldn't think straight. He hated the guy but there was definitely more to him than meets the eye. If he could just take a step back and get away from Blaine then maybe Kurt would care but for now he could not have sympathy for the prick. "Okay all I'm trying to say is just because I hate him doesn't mean that you have to. "

When Kurt looked back up at David there was an amused smile on his face, "Wow this guy really gets to you. You're usually a snarky bitch, no offense, but you just got all tied up and it was… it was cute." David blushed and looked away. "I… what I mean is, it's different. I'm not used to you with your guard down around me. It's nice is all."

Dave was making this friendship thing a little hard on Kurt. He felt weird about Dave calling him cute. Blaine was the only one that did that really. God, Blaine. He just wanted to talk to Blaine right now. No, David wasn't _trying_ to make him uncomfortable. He was just _trying _to be a real person. Everything was going to be fine. "Yeah… I really just can't when it comes to him. I'm quick with my words when I'm talking to him but when I'm talking _about _him I just get jumbled." Kurt let out a small laugh and he and Dave just looked at each other for a long moment.

Finally Kurt broke the silence, "Okay, I should really get going. This has been a long week for you. You should get some rest. You have my number if you need me?" Kurt felt that sharp pang of guilt hit him in the stomach, _yeah, he has your number, remember all those times he called you practically begging for help and you didn't answer one time? Yeah._

"Yeah, I have it. And…" David wouldn't continue until Kurt was looking him right in the eyes, "it's not your fault Kurt. I'm not the sharpest tool but I can tell that you feel guilty… it's not—"

"Just stop, no. I don't want to talk about this and just, call me if you need anything and we're going to take this one—no, I mean… 'baby steps'." Kurt stood and smiled at Dave. He returned it and nodded. They both knew how hard this was going to be and how much they were going to have to work through to make everything okay. Kurt knew no matter what he was going to go through, Dave was going to go through it a thousand times worse. He didn't know what was going to happen but hopefully with Blaine and maybe Sebastian they can make this work. What a strange turn of events this was. But like Dave said back at that bar a few short months ago… here's to baby steps.

Kurt gave Dave a quick hug and one last reassuring smile before he left the hospital. As soon as he was outside he ran to his car and whipped out his phone. He wanted Blaine so much right now. Yeah, Kurt was strong and he could deal with things alone but the fact of the matter is, he doesn't have to and he just doesn't want to. Kurt was breaking and he needed Blaine be home with a carton of FroYo, two spoons and huge furry blanket. And Kurt needed to cry for a good 20 minutes. And Blaine would let him, 'cause Blaine was Blaine.

_Honey, I really need you right now. I just left the hospital and I just. Please. x –Kurt_

_Ofcourse. xoxo – Blaine _


	2. Chapter 2

**[a/n:** Okay so these two chapters have basically been just 2 scenes but it had to be that way to set up the story kind of, the chapters to come will do more to get the story moving. (: also, there's talk of Dave's suicide attempt in this chapter as a warning, nothing graphic. I won't update everyday, I just had a really good day today and got inspired. Okay, thank you for reading darlings. Kiss kiss.**]**

* * *

><p>By the time he pulled his Navigator into Blaine's driveway the sky had a warm pink and purple glow to it as the sun started to set. He could see Blaine's parent's car was sitting in the open garage. <em>So, that means no to sleeping over. Wonderful<em>. Everything thought disappeared however, when he saw Blaine standing at his front door waiting for him. The tears started pooling in Kurt's eyes the minute Blaine looked at him through the car window.

Kurt bolted from his vehicle and practically leapt onto Blaine, nearly sending them tumbling to the ground. That was it for Kurt. He cried. It wasn't just a soft small whimpering either. It was loud, excruciating sobs. The kind that Blaine had told him broke his heart to hear. But Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried because he felt guilty. He cried because Dave had tried to take his own life. He cried because Dave almost succeeded. He cried because Dave had all of these feelings for him that he would never be able to return. He cried because he was tired of Sebastian. He cried because he didn't want Rachel and Finn to get married. He cried because he knew something was up with Blaine but he wasn't ready to talk to Kurt about it. He cried because he remembered how it felt to be all alone with no one noticing the pain you're in. He cried because what if he had not met Blaine? What if he had been pushed to the limit like Dave? He cried because that was the scariest thing he had ever thought of.

Blaine had shut his front door and stood outside holding Kurt. He was squeezing Kurt a bit too tight but Kurt _really_ didn't care. This is what he needed. Blaine didn't speak. Kurt was hunched over with his face buried in the shirt of that covered Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kept squeezing and kissing the tears on the side of Kurt's cheek as best he could. Willing them to stop falling from he's beautiful boyfriend's face. Blaine knew there was nothing he could do really but he would stand here and do _this_ forever if that was what Kurt needed.

Finally the crying stopped and the only noises were the heavy breathing coming from an exhausted Kurt and the persistent kisses still being peppered on his face by Blaine. Kurt finally looked up at his boyfriend. Blaine had never seen Kurt's eyes so red and puffy. Kurt had been crying practically all day. But Blaine gave him a comforting smile full of so much love that the only Kurt could do was return it.

"Do you want to go up to my room or do you want to drive somewhere so that we can be alone?" Blaine asked knowing that Kurt didn't like it when other people saw him in such a wounded, wrecked state. Especially when those people were Blaine's parents.

"N—no." Kurt sniffled trying to steady his voice, "I want to go to your room. Your room, it—it smells like you and y—you 're the… I just…" Kurt looked so defeated. But Blaine understood what he meant. The smell of Blaine comforted Kurt in the same way the smell of Kurt comforted Blaine. So, Blaine shifted Kurt around a bit so he could still be holding securely onto his boyfriend's waist but they could still manage to walk up the stairs to Blaine's room without falling. Luckily Blaine's parents were in the kitchen they wouldn't get the chance to see Kurt so upset.

When they made it into Blaine's room Kurt sprang from his boyfriend, jumped and landed face first into the pillows at the head of the bed. He rolled over so he was lying on his back on 'his side of the bed' and gave Blaine a hopeful smile. He knew right away what Kurt wanted. Blaine shuffled over and lay next to him. As soon as he got comfortable Kurt shifted so he could lay on his back rest his head on Blaine's thigh. This is what they like to call 'Super Snuggly for Sensitive Stories' position. It was the only time Kurt allowed Blaine to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. _Okay well almost the only time._ With Kurt at a right angle he looked up at Blaine and gave him the play by play of the hospital visit. Blaine listened intently, not speaking until,

"… and now here we are." Kurt said throwing his arms up in the air and setting them back onto his chest.

"So… um…" Blaine didn't even know where to start. "Dave is serious about this whole… like… liking you thing?" Kurt was surprised that Blaine actually looked a little worried.

"Yeah. I guess so, but why do you look like that honey?" Kurt shifted so he was now sitting up facing Blaine with his hand rubbing soothingly where his head used to be.

"Look like what?" _Oh my God. He's jealous._

"You're… you're jealous." Kurt said with a faint smile on his face. Jealousy looked cute on his boyfriend.

"Well… okay." The smile faded from Kurt's face when he noticed just how _afraid_ Blaine actually looked. _Why is this day happening? _"Kurt. You're beautiful, and you're so smart and Dave is right. You're special. I don't really think that you'd leave me for him but… I don't know Kurt. Is it bad for me to say that I want to be the only one to tell you those things? I mean you said he called you cute. You are cute, especially when you get all flustered. You turn kind of red but in a frustrated way instead of an embarrassed way. And your face scrunches up…" Blaine lifts his hand and places his thumb between Kurt's eyebrows "there," and then moves it to the skin on beside his eye, "and there." Blaine gently cupped Kurt's cheek before he brought his hand back down to clasp over Kurt's on his thigh. "I haven't been… totally myself lately, and I know you've noticed. I knew after Cough Syrup… that you'd know…"

"Yeah. I know there's something up. After the fabulous week of 'Michael' you're… not okay. And I would have said something but I know you. I know how you deal with things and—"

"Shhh," Blaine cut him off when he began talking a little high pitched, well _higher_ pitched, "I know. I just… I don't want to talk about me. Not yet. I'm just… not ready." He sighed heavily and looked away from Kurt's eyes and down to their intertwined hands. _It's official. This is the worst week in the history of weeks._ It was like the world was turning everything upside down and hoping Kurt could catch it all and put it all back into place by himself. It was no one's fault, Kurt knew that. He knew that everyone in his life didn't band together and decide to just fall apart at the same time 'cause they thought it would be fun. _This is my senior year and I want it to be magical. _Yeah. Magical._ My ex-bully comes and tells me he loves me, then tries to commit suicide, my boyfriend is going through something and won't let me in, Fin and Rachel are trying to get married and this all started with Sebastian coming in and just.. arhg!_ Oops. That noise actually came out.

Blaine gave him a startled look, taking his hand away from Kurt's, obviously thinking the noise he had just made was directed towards him.

"No, honey no," Kurt quickly snatched his hand and brought it back to rest on Blaine's thigh, "the noise wasn't about you. I'm just so _upset _Blaine. There's nothing I can do to help anyone. I just…" Kurt sighed and looked down at the bed, "do you ever just get this feeling like, if you could just take all the pain everyone was feeling away from them and have it put onto you _just _so they could feel happy again… that you would? Because I feel like that right now. And I just want to hug and in some cases _kiss_ the pain away. You should have seen Dave. His life is changed forever and he's alone, and you, you're upset and I can't… I can't fix any of it!"

At that, Blaine moved forward and grabbed Kurt in a warm embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes until it became uncomfortable because of their positions and Kurt pulled away.

"Okay, listen. We'll deal with me later," Blaine gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile and continued, "and take the Dave situation one step at a time." He pulled Kurt down into a spooning position. Kurt was the big spoon because Blaine knows it helps. When Kurt's the big spoon, it's Blaine that needs comforting, and as much as his boyfriend needs comforting now too, Blaine is sure that in a strange way when Kurt comforts him, it's simultaneously comforting to himself. And Blaine's not going to lie to, he needs this. He needs to be held by his boyfriend. He needs it and he wants it and it's perfect.

"Mhmm," Kurt wrapped his arm tightly around Blaine's waist and nuzzled his nose into the back of Blaine's neck, "so what's step one?"

Blaine shivered at the tingling sensation caused by Kurt's hot breath on his skin, "Uh..huh?"

Kurt laughed, a real laugh, at his boyfriend's sudden flustered attitude. He craned his neck up off the bed a bit and smashed his own cheek against Blaine's, causing a laugh to bubble up from the other boy. "What is step one of, the first step in the plan of action, for David?" Kurt said it in an official tone cause Blaine to laugh again, shaking them both.

"Well… from what you told me, he seems like he only wants to let his guard down to you. So, step one should be changing that. So, making him see that he can trust me..? too. I mean, I know I'm your boyfriend and Dave and I have had… less than wonderful past experiences but… I really do want to help him. Regardless of whether he's in love with you or not. He needs people who can understand, I want…. I really do want to be one of those people. Besides maybe we'll all become friends and I'll have someone besides Finn to watch football with." Blaine laughed at himself and Kurt play-slapped him on the shoulder.

"Just what I need! More men stealing my boyfriend's time right out from under me!" Kurt said fake anger in his voice. He laughed again when Blaine turned in his arms and gave him that priceless puppy dog expression. "Maybe you should come to the hospital and just give Dave that look. He'd probably love you instantly." Kurt gave his boyfriend peck on the lips, "Speaking of love, he doesn't love me."

"What?" God, Blaine loses his thoughts whenever Kurt's lips are that close.

"David Karofsky is not in love with me." He said matter-of-factly, "He thinks he is because I I'm the first boy he ever liked. Trust me from experience. I know what that's like." Kurt scrunches up his nose at the memory of a time when he was 'in love' with Finn. That earned a soft chuckle from Blaine.

"You're adorable when you do that you know?" Blaine kissed him chastely on the nose and then finished the gesture off with a nice eskimo kiss. Sometimes Kurt thought those were his favorite. That is until Blaine's lips found his. They kissed slowly and sweetly for minute. Just lips on lips until Blaine pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"My turn to be confused," Kurt said looking slightly upset that the kissing had stopped so soon, "sorry for what?"

"The way I acted about your Dave story. I'm jealous and I have a gorgeous boyfriend and I want everyone to know how wonderful and fabulous and adorable and _sexy_ he is… but I'd rather they'd be straight men… or females." Kurt laughed and smiled so big teeth started to show. "This is serious and it's not about how he feels about you, it's about how he feels in general. However, now I know why you get so possessive when Sebastian is around. _And _why when Sebastian told you about our phone call, the sex that night was a _whole new_ kind of hot." Kurt blushed a deep red at that. He'd hoped Blaine wouldn't make the connection between the jealousy and the first time their love making wasn't sweet and slow.

"_Anyways_, it's fine. Trust me. Sebastian has been flirting with you like mad for months. I know what jealousy is like." Kurt got that look on his face like a light bulb just went off in his head. "Sebastian!" Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "No, I didn't tell you. When I was talking with Dave I thought maybe Sebastian could help out, I mean they know each other…" okay, now Blaine was looking at him like Kurt had just said he thought vagianas were pretty. "What?"

"You—you've met Sebastian before right? We're talking about the same person? He tried to throw a rock salt slushy and you Kurt! He told Dave to go back in the closet! Why do you think he would help?" Kurt physically retracted at Blaine's tone.

"Okay listen, I'm just trying to think of ways to help! I know there's something Sebastian is hiding and it's obvious he feels bad for saying what he did to Dave! I, of all people, _know_ what Sebastian is like and I—I just don't know _that_ many people who would be able to empathize with Dave and—I just want him to be okay, I want this to be okay!" Kurt shifted and was now at the other end of the bed staring at Blaine's shocked face, "We don't need to like Sebastian. I will _never _like Sebastian. He almost blinded you! But it would be _nice_ if Dave liked Sebastian and visa versa okay!" He hunched over a bit and spoke softer, looking down at the bed, "It was just an idea… you know I haven't forgiven him for hurting you right?"

Wow, right now Kurt looked like a kicked puppy for the second time tonight. Blaine shifted to move closer to him but Kurt held out his hand in a motion that told Blaine to stay where he was. "Kurt, how—_yes_. I know… I'm sorry for freaking out but you have to see that the idea is a little… far-fetched. I know you how you feel about Sebastian and I have to tell you, at this point I feel just about the same way. But… I guess if you think it'll work then… then we'll talk to Sebastian about it. Together." Blaine gave Kurt a hopeful smile but Kurt was still frowning. He didn't know what was going on with Blaine lately but he knew Blaine was going to break soon. He never snapped at Kurt for something as silly as an idea before. Sure he and Blaine had fought before but now… Blaine is on edge all the time. Kurt doesn't mean to upset him but he just _does_.

Kurt was working hard to keep his bitch side away. He had a million harsh things that he wanted to say to Blaine right now. He didn't want to say them but it was like a part of his natural defense mechanism. _He's upset Kurt, don't freak out. You comfort the upset even when they yell at for trying to help someone and—no! Calm down. _

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere with this. You snap at me and then by my nature I snap back. I'm sorry. I know you're upset and this week has been shitty for everyone. But I _can't_ have you doing that to me Blaine." Kurt never cursed. Blaine knew Kurt was done at this point. "I need you right now Blaine and it seems like you need me too… we can… just drop the Sebastian subject for now? Dropping subjects seems to be the theme of the day and I am really _really _okay with that." Kurt looked at Blaine like he had no hope left. It made him feel sick to his stomach knowing what Kurt was dealing with right now, knowing how he felt, being the only person he trusted all this information with and then freaking out and being a cause of the pain.

Okay that was it. Blaine crawled forward and crashed their lips together. He put as much love, apology, want and need into that kiss as he could, hoping Kurt would understand. Understand that he would come around and tell Kurt everything soon.

When they finally parted breathing a heavily, Kurt smiled softly at Blaine showing that he got the message. No, a kiss wasn't going to solve all of their problems, but sometimes it was the best way to get a message across. Apparently it did even more than Blaine had hoped 'cause Kurt's mouth was back on his in an instant. He came at him so fast that knocked Blaine backward so that Kurt was lying on top of him. The kiss got fiery and passionate _fast. _

"Santana!" Blaine shouted suddenly. Now it was Kurt's turn to look at him like… well like he had just called out Santana's name when they were fooling around.

"Um, actually, the name's Kurt… and that thing pressed up against your thigh, that's a penis. Santana doesn't really have one of those. I mean I know you guys are bromancing pretty hard lately but… I don't know how I feel about you calling out her name in a fit of passion and—" Blaine cut him off with a kiss and laughed loudly into Kurt's mouth.

"No, I didn't actually mean to do that, I just… last time Santana and I hung out she was asking about who usually ended up on top when we got really heated in out make out sessions and I couldn't remember but know I'm remembering that it's you and—this is beside the point, _Santana!"_

"Okay, a) remind me to make a list of things you can and cannot talk about with Santana later and b) I hear you saying her name but I still have no idea _why_." Kurt said sliding down Blaine's body a bit, folding his arms over his boyfriends chest and perching his head on top of them. "Please, enlighten me."

"Okay well, Santana and Dave used to like 'date' right? And they both got outed _and_ harassed at school! I mean I don't know if it's still happening with Santana but, I don't know, maybe we could get them to hang out? Be friends? I mean they had to talk _sometime_ when they were each other's beards. Maybe they know things about each other that other people don't know… you know?" Blaine said, looking pretty proud of himself for coming up with the idea.

"Blaine Anderson Warbler that is a _genius_ idea!" Even though Blaine wasn't a Warbler anymore the nickname had kind of stuck. It was the first nickname Kurt had ever given Blaine and he didn't have the heart to stop. He leaned down to resume kissing when his phone started to ring.

"Leave it, leave it, leave it." Blaine chanted into his mouth.

"I can't, I can't, I can't." Kurt chanted back shifting to get his phone off of the floor where it must have fallen due to all of the movement.

_David Karofsky_

Kurt's heart lodged in his throat and he sucked in a breath, clicking to answer the phone as quickly as he could. "Dave, is everything alright? I just left you—"Blaine sat up at his words and worried look took over his face.

_"Kurt, Kurt, please, I need—everything is—"_


End file.
